


Ship to Wreck

by Personifythis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personifythis/pseuds/Personifythis
Summary: General Organa had not expected to capture General Hux with such a lack of flair and excitement.  She had also not  anticipated him needing medical attention as soon as he made it on base.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Trigger Warning: Child Abuse, Physical. Starts at "It wasn't fair" and you can start again at "Brendol took him to more gala’s and dinners after that."
> 
> Read End notes for summary.

They captured his shuttle after a pilot had spotted the unmarked transport leaving Arkanisian space. Under normal circumstances the shuttle would have gone unnoticed, the Resistance did not have the man power to look for all unmarked shuttled in the system, but Arkanis’s sympathies towards the First Order immediately aroused suspicion and the Resistance had been tracking transport and shuttle logs for the planet for some time. This shuttle was unscheduled and had not responded to request to identify itself. 

General Organa had not expected to capture General Hux with such a lack of flair and excitement. His speeches were infamous among the Resistance for its ostentatious natures. She had been surprised when an officer had informed her of the Starkiller’s capture and transport to their base. Her confusion intensified when she was told that the man required swift and immediate medical attention especially if he had been retrieved without much circumstance. Leia made her way swiftly to the medcenter where the man had been taken upon his arrival. A red skinned twi’lek woman, Leia read her badge and saw Lyn Mei, stood in front of the door to the room that held General Hux. 

“General Organa.” The attending physician acknowledged Leia with a polite nod before returning her attention back to the datapad in her hands. The woman’s mouth was pressed into a thin line as she gazed at the screen in rapt concentration. She lifted her gaze briefly towards Leia, determining her next words with care. 

“Well General Organa I would like to start by saying that General Hux is currently stable and should make a soon recovery.” Leia nodded her head.

“And what exactly is the General needing to recover from? Surely no harm came to him the brief he’s been in our care?”

“No ma’am,” Lyn paused for a moment. “The General is afflicted with a condition that occurred before we came into possession of him.” Leia did not appreciate the finality in her voice. Clearly, for whatever reason, the physician was hiding aspects of General Hux’s state from her. For what reason Leia, could not be certain but to do her job she must know.

“You’re not telling me something.” 

“Yes.” Leia sighed. 

“And why is that,” she pressed on. 

“Doctor patient confidentiality is important.” Leia was swiftly becoming frustrated. 

“While I understand that, I must insist that you tell me the condition of my prisoner. I shouldn’t have to inform you that his status as my prisoner and a war criminal takes precedent over his status as your patient, especially if it could impact what is to be done with him.” Lyn’s face fell and avoided direct contact with Leia’s eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking.

“General Hux is an omega ma’am.” That piece of information came as somewhat of a surprise. Not many omegas held such high esteem among the First Order. Leia wondered briefly what that had to do with the man’s condition, but Lyn supplied that information quickly. “He also appears to be pregnant.” Leia’s eyebrows raised.

His conditions complicated matters. Leia knew that many would love to see the General’s swift execution after an equally swift trial. However, killing an omega, especially a pregnant one would not earn the resistance any sympathies with more traditional members of the New Republic. Hell, even non-traditional members would not see this lightly. 

“Is he awake.”

“Yes ma’am. But I cautious you to be delicate. General Hux’s body is not handling the stress of his capture well and the fetus seems to be suffering for it.”

Leia walked around the woman into the room behind her. General Hux appeared abnormally pale and washed out against the sheets on the medcenter bed. Leia had to admit that the man still seemed to command the room with his presence, sitting upright as soon as he heard her come through the door, his mouth twisting into a sneer upon seeing her face. The man’s hands were gripping the sheets tightly while his eyes sent daggers Leia’s way. 

“General Hux, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” She clearly didn’t mean it and Hux knew she didn’t mean it but she found herself compelled to say it. Sympathy seemed to be tugging at the edges of her mind. She brushed it off taking a seat in the chair placed next to the man’s bed. 

“General Organa, the pleasure is all mine,” Hux replied with a snarl. Leia understood the need to overcompensate for one’s secondary gender, but she herself had swiftly grown out of the need that some omegas had to respond aggressively to even the slightest provocation. 

“Dr. Mei informed me of your condition.” She hated the word condition. It sounded like a disease instead of one of the most natural things in the world. Leia wondered’ briefly if Lyn considered pregnancy to be a “condition” like many women and omegas did. Hux’s face twisted into an ugly facsimile of a smile. The boy, Leia couldn’t see this immature child as a man, was irritating. 

“Hopefully this will stave off my execution for a bit.” He said it in such a cocky matter Leia almost wanted to order his execution right then and there. Her stomach lurched at the thought. 

“No one said you were going to be executed,” Leia was a little surprised by her own words. Her motherly nature seemed to be taking hold of her but tried not to show it. Very little, even a new born child and his omega status, could save Hux from his fate. The man who destroyed the entire Hosnian system would not escape the war unscathed. Hux’s face shifted from the ugly smirk to blatant confusion before he seemed to come to some sort of realization and, if it were even possible, his face twisted in an even uglier manner than before. He was too pretty to keep fixing his face in that manner. 

“General Organa,” he addressed her in such a cock sure manner she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “General Organa I do believe that biology is clouding your judgment.” At this point she couldn’t mask the confusion on her face. She knew that her thoughts were of a conflicting nature but she also knew little she had done should alert Hux to that fact. She schooled her features, glaring at this sickly-looking man-child in front of her. Did this wisps of a boy even weigh enough to bring an infant to term. They’d have to be careful with his diet. 

“My judgment is far from clouded.” 

“But it is.” The man looked down on the bed. It seemed that at some point Leia had placed her hand over his on the bed. She removed it swiftly. Hux’s smile had lessen in its ugliness, appearing more amused than it did malicious. Much prettier. She didn’t know how to continue knowing she was compromised but she didn’t understand the potential source. The boy had said biology, something that didn’t make sense in her mind. She was another omega and the two of them weren’t related and her maternal instinct didn’t reach this far with strangers let alone megalomaniacs. The obviousness of the situation made her sigh aloud. 

“Its Ben’s, isn’t it?” She didn’t need to ask, she already knew. Her body knew her son’s child was there within Hux. Leia was compelled to protect her line. 

“Supreme Leader Snoke decided that Ren needed an heir. Who better than the highest-ranking omega in the Order.”

“You’d really bond with someone because he said.” He frowned.

“I’m an omega from an important imperial family. I’ve never really had much of a choice.” She wasn’t surprised by this sentiment. She knew plenty of omega’s even within the New Republic who had been married off for political purposes. It wasn’t as frowned upon and she believed it deserved. 

“And how did my son feel about this arrangement.” The smirk came back. 

“He seemed to enjoy himself.” He wanted to get a rise out of her. Her son’s sexual life didn’t affect her. The boy hadn’t known how to lock his door. 

“And you?” 

“Lie back and think of the Order as my father used to say.” The comment was so disgustingly flippant Leia was alarmed at the sincerity. Leia pressed gently at his mind, trying to determine the boy’s feelings towards her wayward son. When Hux thought of Ren it was a fondness wrapped around a deep core of resentment. He didn’t want this. Their bonding hadn’t been…what Han and Leia’s had been. Leia’s mind winced at the shame seeping from that particular memory that had surfaced in his mind. 

“I hope that’s not the sort of advice you’d give your own child.” Hux growled. He didn’t  
appreciate the implication his parenting would in any way mirror his own father’s. 

“Ren and I agreed our child wouldn’t be affected by the errors in our own parenting.”

“Yet you were going to raise the child under Snoke?” Hux immediately tensed up. Leia pressed that reaction from within his head. Her eyes widened. 

“Snoke doesn’t know you left.” The glare returned. 

“He must now.” 

“Why’d you do it?”

“I told you, Ren and I didn’t want our child to be affected by the flaws in our own upbringing. That meant keeping him away from Snoke.” That was another clear jab at Leia. She hadn’t known Snoke was evil when the man had first came around Ben. She had rectified her error of judgment as soon as she became aware of it. 

“And Ben agreed to this?” Hux shook his head, sadly it seemed. 

“Ren believes that you exposing him to Snoke was the best act you’ve ever made as a parent. Clearly it was the worst.” At least they agreed on something. 

“He won’t be pleased that you left.” Hux snorted. 

“What alpha is happy when his omega leaves?” Which was a fair statement, but most alphas weren’t dangerously powerful force users with anger problems. Then again, most omegas didn’t have General Leia Organa as a mother-in-law. By the maker she saw herself as his mother-in-law. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my grandchild.” She meant it with complete sincerity. “But don’t for a second think your status at that child’s parent will protect you from the inevitable.” Point sufficiently made, Leia arose from her chair and left the medcenter. She needed to inform the appropriate commanding members of the resistance that not only was the general pregnant, with her grandchild no less, but that her son would prove himself to be even more of a danger than usual.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hux sighed and relaxed into the sheets and pillow of the bed. His hand tentatively touched his stomach, grounding him. The interaction with General Organa had caused him more stress than he was prepared for. While it comforted him to know that the woman was biologically compelled to protect him during the duration of his pregnancy he also knew he didn’t stand a chance once his child was born. He idly wondered how Ren would feel about his death. 

He reminded himself that executing an omega would not garner favors for the resistance so it is also possible his sentence would be life imprisonment. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Hux had presented as an omega early to his father’s derision. When Brendol Hux had been informed, he had called Armitage into his study, a room the child had come to fear. With trepidation in his heart Armitage had entered the room silently and cautiously as not to disrupt whatever his father might be doing. Even when he was called upon Brendol hated it when Armitage disrupted him. His father was seated at his large wooden desk, his finger twirling inside a tumbler of whiskey and ice, absentmindedly swirling the mixture within the glass. Armitage noted that the man reminded him of some sort of villainous cliché in the novels he’d read. The fear still gripped him nonetheless. Upon his entry into the study, Brendol had stood up from his desk and stalked directly towards where Armitage was standing just in front of the door. 

The slap across his face didn’t shock him, the force of it rattling his head against the door. Armitage sunk immediately to his knees, bringing his arms up to shield his face and body from further abuse. Instead, his father’s hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly to his feet. 

The worst part about his father’s abuse was the silence. Brendol would hit him and the man wouldn’t make a sound. His breathing wouldn’t even increase from exertion. The verbal abuse always came after, once Armitage had already been cowed into submission.

By the time his father had finish, Armitage had been afraid his arm was broken. His face was a motley of forming bruises, his lip split open and swollen where it caught on his father’s ring. He prayed his father didn’t notice the wet stain that spread along the front of his pants. At some point his father’s beating had caused him to lose control of his bladder. 

“I have informed your grandfather or your designation.” The lack of emotion in his father’s voice mad the sting of his injuries worse. 

“Yes sir.”

“Did I say you could speak?” Armitage knew better than to respond. His eyes started to wander to the floor before he corrected himself. His father despised it when he didn’t maintain eye contact. 

“He discouraged me from killing you. Said you might be of use one day.” Armitage wasn’t surprised. His grandfather was a resourceful man. He wouldn’t waste an opportunity for his bloodline to continue. 

Even better, with him presenting as an omega his grandfather now had a pretty bargaining chip. 

“He informed me that you should continue on with classes. Ensure that you don’t embarrass our name any further than you already have.” His father waved him out of the room and the boy scurried to leave the man’s presence. 

Brendol took him to more gala’s and dinners after that. The man also took care to limit the injuries he inflicted on his son to places that were less noticeable. It wouldn’t benefit him to harm his asset and his omega son was a rich asset in the end. Certain alphas, especially as Armitage got older, were overwhelmingly distracted when the younger Hux was in a room. Their eye’s often following the boy across the room. 

But they all knew better than to touch. Favor in the First Order could not be earned by touching the Commandants son. 

His only reprieve from the ogling came from the academy. Most of the students hated him too much to pay him any mind even as an omega. Hux was actively ignored by most of his peers and that suit him just fine. He didn’t care about the rumors. That he slept with teachers to get his grades, that his father pulled strings as the commandant of the Academy. Whatever the case Hux knew he got where he was academically on his own merits. Grand Admiral Thwawn had always been a hero of his, because if this Chiss omega man could achieve all he did Hux could surely do the same. Hux also had the benefit of not being blue. 

Furthermore, sleeping around for grades always seemed too pedantic when he could just as easily do the work himself. After he graduated the stakes were to high not to. 

His first assignment was on a freighter that delivered supplies to the other starships within the First Order’s fleet. The vessel was unlikely to see any combat except for the occasional pirate, a fact that likely swayed his grandfather’s decision to have him placed there, creating an atmosphere that limited the chance for upward mobility. No one was made admiral serving on a freighter. 

Brendol had been displeased to say the least but Brendol Hux knew better than to argue with his own father. Brendol didn’t respect the man, but he feared him, and sometimes that proved more powerful a motivator. 

Armitage had been placed on the ship along with 19 other new recruits that had recently graduated the academy, all without honors. The bottom of the barrel seemed to have been scraped together and thrown onto this ship with their only reason for being here being their parent’s importance within the First Order. Though the same could be said for Armitage. 

The ships Admiral Dao was a portly man. Older, even more so than Hux’s own father and the man looked over the recruits without much enthusiasm or interest. Until he noticed Armitage. Admiral Dao had realized what he was as soon as the man had approached the group close enough to scent him. Armitage knew what the smile the Admiral gave him meant. Brendol’s Academy received ample funding from men who gave Armitage that same smile and unfortunately he didn’t have his father to fight off the advances that were sure to come.

Admiral Dao named Hux as his personal assistant during Hux’s first shift aboard. Hux’s duties were simple, he followed the admiral as he performed administrative duties throughout the ship carrying a datapad and taking notes along the way. Hux was expected to fetch the admiral’s lunch, of a higher quality than those under his command, and ensure his uniform was always pressed and cleaned. It must have given the admiral a sense of pride to have a pretty omega follow along him, catering to his every whim. Visitors definitely took notice. 

The decision to sleep with Dao took some time. Hux knew that if he wanted to get anywhere on this ship, besides his position as Dao’s accessory, he needed to get close enough to the man to incur a promotion out of him. Dao had asked Hux to come to his office after hours. A glass of bourbon lay waiting on the man’s desk. He approached Hux like a predator, never taking his eyes from him as Dao pressed the glass into Hux’s hands and pressed his face in the crook of the omega’s neck. Hux downed the drink over the man’s shoulder in one swoop. 

Armitage doesn’t remember his first time. 

The affair didn’t lead to a promotion as Hux had expected. Dao was content in keeping him close, and his only compensation for his dignity was a bigger bed on nights that Dao kept him in his room. Hux at least thought he would at least get something from the goods they confiscated from the occasional pirate or smuggler they came across. Dao had an expansive alcohol collection and his dinners often came with expensive wild game from planets in the inner rim while most of his staff were lucky if they were allotted water showers instead of sonics or vegetables instead of rehydrated mush of unknown origins. 

Hux had, during his free time, been developing an improved and more efficient version of the imperial class star destroyers of old. Architecture and engineering had been a hobby of Hux’s that Brendol hadn’t encouraged nor did any of the professors at the Academy. Not that it mattered, the plans were passed along to the appropriate personnel from Admiral Dao’s datapad. Hux was transferred once his work had been passed along and Dao had been disappointed by his departure. 

From then on he mostly slept with wealthy male and female alphas who would contribute to funding the construction of his ship. The First Order ran on an exceptional deficit. 

The Finalizer, when it was built, was his ship. They gave him command of the vessel despite the lack of combat or command experience. He would like to believe it was because the Supreme Leader had faith in him.

It was more likely that Snoke thought Hux would be able to tolerate a co-commander on his ship in a way more seasoned generals and admirals would be unable to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanfiction I've written in years and the first I've posted in even longer. Hopefully I'm not too out of practice! Most importantly, I'll probably continue this for my own personal reading and I'll likely post it, but based on the interest I might make it longer or shorter to satisfy whoever's takes an interest. The next chapter will focus on Hux and Kylo's first meeting and their relationship up until their marriage and Hux's escape. It should give you some perspective of their relationship. Anyway I apologize for any mistakes , I don't have an official beta just a really nice friend, and I hope you enjoyed this part! 
> 
> TW: Armitage informs his father that he has presented as an omega leading to a physical confrontation and threats to his life. Armitage's grandfather is mentioned for the first time and the man is said to want Armitage to be kept alive and to continue his studies.


End file.
